Taming Shadows
by LadyAvaRushi
Summary: With Fairytail disbanded, Phantom Lord reborn. Eager to take back what was stolen from them, they plan on recruiting the broken girl who was left behind with no one to turn to. But will Rogue let that happen?
1. Water

**• Prologue •**

He left her without even giving her a proper farewell. She thought she knew him well but damn, she's wrong. If he want to leave to train without her, he should at least come to see her in person and bid goodbye instead of leaving a letter.

One by one, they left and parted ways, leaving her alone in an abandoned guild hall trying to cope with her best friend's sudden departure. Erza and Gray? They just disappeared one day, not even leaving a note for their departure to inform her, much worse than what Natsu did. _Team Natsu no longer exist._

With the thought of no one else to turn to, she want to cry and curse all them for leaving her when she needed them the most. She just sacrificed the most important person that connects her to her mother for them, she sacrificed a friend, a companion and partner, a family . . . _yet no one seem to notice the pain that causes her._

She no longer know what to do, where to go, and who to turn to. She don't have anything to hold to, she no longer have an anchor and a shoulder to lean on. She don't know if there's still a reason to live in this cruel and unfair world. _There's nothing left, they're all gone._

She close her eyes and fight back the urge to cry, letting the cool breeze of the ocean embrace her. She tried to calm herself down but it only worsen when a sob escaped her lips. She immediately cover her mouth with her hand and wipe the tears she didn't even realized streaming.

She open her eyes and welcomed by the sight of a large amount of water. Yes, the ocean. She immediately look away and avoid the thing that mostly remind her about a certain royalty blue mermaid. But even if she avoid every single thing that reminds her of her, the image of Aquarius never seem to leave her mind. It's an understatement if she says she miss her.

 _I'd rather be thrown and splash away by a large amount of water every time I summon her than losing her. I'd rather see her angry at me than not seeing her at all_.

If having a boyfriend is a requirement like Aquarius used to tell her, she'll find one as soon as possible if it takes having Aquarius back. No matter what the cost is, she'll do anything for Aquarius.

" You're so pretty "

Her thought were cut off, immediately snapping her back to reality. She look down and saw a . . . . frog?

" You're a frog? " Lucy asked, said more of a statement as she stare at the creature with wide eyes, thinking where in the world a talking frog can be found.

" Frosch things so too " The frog raised its hand and smile warmly at Lucy.

Frosch? That name seems strangely familiar, but she can't put a finger on where she heard that name before.

She flick her fingers in realisation but before she can even question the frog, her eyes shot towards the people screaming, shouting and yelling at the top of their lungs as they ran around the ship like madmans.

Her eyes widen in shock and horror when her eyes found the big raging fire in the ship. The fire spread around the ship faster than expected. She was frozen in her spot that she can't even think properly and what to do. She felt the frog, no, the exceed walk and hide behind her legs, clinging onto her for its dear life.

" Frosch! " Her eyes caught a glimpse of a running pitch black haired man running towards them despite the thickness of the smoke.

 _Rogue Cheney_

She cough and felt the exceed run towards it's companion and hug him. She was about to run and help the people when she felt a hand hold her wrist.

" Go with . . . Frosch, Lucy-san. He'll fly you . . . away from here " Stuttering in almost a whisper, Lucy barely heard what Rogue said. With his pale skin, paler than normal and having a hard time to properly speak, she understand the mage's situation and remembered that he's a dragon slayer and also suffer in Motion Sickness.

She shook her head and forcefully grab her wrist from him, " No, I'll stay and help here, I'm a Mage after all "

Despite Rogue's countless protests, she ran away and start helping people to get out the burning ship. She reach for Scorpio's key and Aries before summoning them.

" Do what you must, put out the fire before it spread badly and burn the whole ship " Without wasting any time, the spirits nod and left. Lucy ran around and start helping those in need. She stopped in her tracks and stare at her bare hands, she close her eyes for a second before reopening it once again and shook her hair.

She might have gained Aquarius' magic ability but she know she can't control it, not yet. It's too strong that every time she use it, her heart, loneliness and sorrow will join forces at a time and use themselves against her and take over her mind and control her. Using Aquarius' magic is like losing herself, in other words, she's not herself whenever she use it, it's like she's meeting another of herself who's under control of her own emotions. But at the same time, it take all of her magic to activate Aquarius' magic within her, her magic is immediately drained out of her as quickly as she activate her water ability.

Then the fastest four seconds in her life happen before her eyes.

It happened so fast that it barely register in her mind. One moment, she heard Scorpio and Aries telling her that the fire was seem from a mage that their magic against it was no use to put it out. The second moment, she saw a burnt wood falling down at her. The third moment, she was crying out for help but it seems that she's the only one left in the ship. And what happened next was all blurred. She a loud fast ticking of what seems a bomb and the ship exploded into pieces, throwing her in the ocean. She barely even feel the water enveloping her. She felt herself getting deeper and deeper in the water and her eyes seeing nothing but only a glimpse of light from above, leaving her no hope.

 _This is it_

She know it's her end, she's going to die without anyone knowing, she's going to die without anyone remembering her. She know one day she's going to die and her last wish was to be buried beside her parents, but it looks like her body will not be even found but instead will lie in the deepest trench of the ocean. She smile and bring her hand in her collarbone where Aquarius' Zodiac tattoo lies. It looks like she's going to be part of the ocean.

Just when she's about to close her eyes and accept her tragic fate, she saw a pair of crimson eyes and someone looping their arm around her waist.

" _Hey there . . . "_

 _That voice_

 _She froze in her spot and felt her blood drained from her body. She clenched her fists and felt tears prickling in her eyes. She slowly turn around and found the least person she wish to see._

 _" Natsu . . . "_

 _A thousand questions build up inside her, have the urge to ask them and want the answers all at once but the moment his name escaped her lips for the first time in three months since he left, her lips are seemingly sealed all of a sudden._

 _He show her a warm grin and wave at her with his left hand and rub the back of his neck with his right one. She want to run away and wish to never see him again after he left her broken and trying to cope with the lost of her spirit, she want to punch him, beat the hell out of him and curse him over and over again— but at the same time, she want to run towards him and lock herself in his arms, she want to cry and tell him how much she had missed him._

 _Soon, she regain the strength to move her frozen feet and run towards him but it shocked her that she just passed through him. A tear escaped her right eye as she turn around and found Natsu no longer standing there but . . . Aquarius._

 _" Tch. I've been away all this months and yet you still haven't got yourself a boyfriend? You're such a hopeless romantic little brat "_

 _Those words lighten her frozen heart, brought a smile in her lips and sparkled her emotionless orbs. Her attitude still hadn't change throughout these months, she's still the mermaid that never fails to scold her for not having a boyfriend. She's still the Aquarius she knew all her life and love with all her heart._

 _She run towards the mermaid and successfully engaged the latter in a hug, holding her in her arms and not wanting to let go anymore. She just want to stay like this forever._

 _" Do you know how much it pained me for not seeing you? I missed you " She felt a pair of hands in her shoulder and push her lightly._

 _Her eyes widen and clasped both of her hands in her mouth and felt tears streaming down through her rosy cheeks._

 _" Mother "_

 _The lady in front of her, rather Layla, smile at her and stroke her hair. Lucy watch her with delight as the lady that she idolized and loved with all her life and heart and thought she would never see again stood in front her and hold her._

 _" Wake up, Lucy "_

She felt a stinging pain in her temple and soreness through her body. She put herself in a sitting position and groan lightly as she massage her swollen temple.

She look around and start looking for the persons that she just encountered but all she could see are trees. She found a stream of water and raise her hand, taking control over it. Her brown orbs lighten for a second before they turn crystal blue as she sway her hand at different directions and watch with burning fire in eyes as the water obey under her commands and hit everything in reach. She blast the trees with big tidal waves, surprisingly crushing it to pieces. Her eyes rage with mix emotions— anger, sorrow, fury, sadness, loneliness and . . . pity for herself. She pity herself and she admit it. She didn't do anything wrong, she didn't harm not even a fly, she didn't do anything to deserve what kind of punishment and pain she's feeling right now.

She can't think properly, she didn't know what's she's doing but she's letting anger that's been flaring but locked inside her chest for a long time to control her.

Suddenly, she felt her whole body froze and her hands falling on her both sides. Her eyes returned to it's original hazel brown orbs and tears building up. _They took over her again._

 _Why can't I control Aquarius' magic, or rather, mine? Am I not strong and worthy enough to control it?_

She look up at the sky and watch the setting sun with teary eyes but took all of her strength to hold them back. Crying are for weak person. She already admitted she's weak but if holding tears is the first step of getting stronger, she'll do whatever it takes to hold back every damn tear. She felt her magic draining out of her and her body falling onto the ground, but before darkness devour her completely, she caught glimpse of a running man with pitch black her shouting her name.

" Lucy! "

 **• End of Chapter 1 •**

 **Author's Note :**

Hi there. Hope you like the first chapter of Taming Shadows. I would really like to know what you're thinking or opinions about this story. If there are any grammar errors and wrong spellings, forgive me because after all English is just my second language. Feel free to leave comments, that would be lovely, it'll keep me inspired and to continue writing.

Anyway, I have another story, written before this one, check it out in case you're interested— it's a Mystogan x Lucy story (Myslu). The title is Lost and Betrothed.

Here's the link : https/m./s/12448727/1/

~ **LadyAvaRushi**


	2. Element 4

**• Element 4 •**

She was supposed to be heading to Veronica for no other reason than to travel but there was a fire, someone set a fire in the ship she was staying. She remember herself trapped under a pile of burnt planks and watched with her own eyes of how the ship exploded into pieces, left nothing but ashes. She remember accepting her fate but then someone just suddenly pulled her out . . . saved her.

A man with black hair tied in a ponytail. Those pair of crimson eyes. The man that she used to loath, belong to the guild her disbanded guild used to rival with just . . . saved her? But why? She's fine with it, she already accepted her fate, she already welcomed death with wide arms but why did he saved her? But it seems she won't be having an answer any time soon. She remember waking up in a tent in the middle of a forest, finding Virgo beside her and told her what happened. She got informed that Rogue left her in the hands of her spirit in need to return back in his guild. And when she found her way out of the forest, she discovered she's back in Fiore, and is currently now in Crocus.

She clenched her fist and grit her teeth. She hissed and felt her breath quicken. She keep forcing herself to remember what happened after the incident. She know she woke up, she know she did something. She remember falling in a pair of muscular arms and other than that she don't remember anything . . . again. She cursed under her breath and keep telling herself how weak she is. She was supposed to remember. She know this is her own magic's doings, her magic is the reason why she can't remember again. Why can't she control such magic? Her own magic? Why can't she tame herself everytime she attempt to use it? She controlled it once, once used it to defeat someone but why can't she now?

Why can't she remember anything after using her magic? Aquarius' water magic? It's not like she's not familiar with that ability. She grew up with a spirit who's professional with using it, controlling it like it's a basic thing. She watched countless mages fought using water ability such as Juvia. Is she not strong enough to control it? If yes, then why did the Spirit King ever bothered to gave her spirit's ability to her? Why? To burden her? To slap in her face countless times that she's not strong enough to control it and never will be? To remind her how weak she is for sacrificing a friend? To kill her with guilt that her spirit will be locked in the Celestial Spirit Realm forever? She already know she's weak, she already admitted it numerous times if that's what everybody wants.

She put her palm against the bench and use it to support herself to stand up but she felt a stinging pain shot throughout her body— whimpering, she fell and her back hit the ground. She hissed at the contact and tears start building in the corner of her eyes. A flash of light blinded her and a sound of doorbell rang in her ears. As soon as the light faded, there standing one of her spirits. She crouch down in front of her as soon as she realised her Master's state and help her stand, support her to sit back in the bench.

" Are you feeling okay, Princess? " A hissed escaped the blonde's lips, enough to answer the spirit. She slowly push Lucy's back flat against the bed and massage her temple. Before the spirit can even start apologising again for the nth time of how she wasn't able to help her in the time of need and ask for punishment, she held up her hand and shook her head. She smile warmly at the pink haired spirit in front of her. At least even after those lonely months, her spirits never left her, they stayed and will continue to stay no matter what. They never failed to make her happy, always the one who make her smile and comfort her at the end of the day. She was about to say something when she heard a loud explosion. She saw people running and scattered around. Surprised even herself, she managed to stand up and look towards the direction where the explosion occurred. Her eyes widen when she saw buildings and establishments are destroyed into pieces.

The blonde hissed when pain shot throughout her body again. She snap when she heard a scream and look in the direction where she heard it. She didn't think twice and run towards the little girl and wrap her bandaged arm around her petite body and roll over, barely dodged the falling roof of a shop. She opened her eyes and come staring in a pair of blue orbs. She help the girl stand and examine her small frail.

" Are you hurt? " Lucy immediately asked the girl. She tap her cheek and stare worriedly at her, " Why aren't you talking? Answer—" She stopped when she realised that the girl's terrified orbs aren't focused on her but rather what's or who's behind her. Lucy felt a shiver run down through her spine just when she heard a vicious chuckle coming from behind her.

She remember that voice very well.

She felt her heart dropped. Her breath thickened as well as her eyes widen. Lots of memories flashed back. Pain that she thought healed came back.

The blonde forced to smile at the girl in front of her and motioned her to run and hide— which the latter did. She felt people froze in their sports, shocked and scared just like she does. Who wouldn't be after a member of the strongest team of a guild that was once one of the strongest guild in Fiore just returned after seven years of absence? She stand up and summon Taurus as quickly as she turned around. She didnt think twice and place the Bull's key in her chest and summon the lass' start dress. She drew her whip and tried to slash the man but wasn't quick enough as the latter surprisingly grabbed the tip of her whip, dragging Lucy and throw her a meter away in the ground. The blonde almost screamed in pain but what she's witnessing knocked out her voice.

The attacker viciously laugh as his hands do it's magic and a series of fire was thrown at her pink haired spirit. Virgo tried to defend herself but wasn't strong enough to do so. The man keep sending her flames and continue smiling like the spirit's screams are music in his ears.

She didn't realised that Taurus was immediately defeated in the battle and Virgo replaced him. Tears escaped from the blonde's eyes and forced herself to stand up just as the star dress she was wearing disappeared and was replaced by her outfit earlier. She gather all her strength to summon Leo.

She watch as Loke appeared and charge an attack towards the man. Virgo lay helplessly on the ground and disappear shortly after whispering something that almost broke Lucy's heart.

" I'm sorry, Princess "

How can Virgo still apologise to her even after she helplessly lay there and watched her got tortured? She was supposed to be the one to ask for apology that she wasn't be able to help her from suffering in such pain.

She was about to give the Lion a hand to beat the hell out of that man when she heard a high pitched sound. She immediately cover both of her ears and close her eyes just as she cried in pain and felt blood came out of her ears. Despite the loudness, she can heard glass shattering and establishments falling. She dropped on her knees and forced herself to turn around. As soon as the antagonizing sound faded, she open her eyes and saw that almost half of the town was washed out.

She focused her gaze towards the person a meter away from her and her eyes widen. The man in front of her smirked, " It's been seven years "

She stand up and summon Capricorn and his star dress. The spirit appeared by her side and nod at her and they both ran towards their opponent and send countless kicks and punches. She drew her whip and grab the man with it by his leg and send him across the ground. He stand up quickly that she barely even see him and kick her in her stomach. He send her a punch that she barely dodged and grab her by her hair. That mere five seconds gave Capricorn enough time and gather all his strength and attack the man. Lucy snap and look towards his spirit. She can see how hard Loke is trying to beat that man and she can feel that anytime soon his magic will drain. She gasp when Leo was sent flying across the ruins. Lucy stand up and ran towards the Lion despite how many times she tripped all her way over. She wrap her arms around his waist and support him to stand up.

Even though she badly need him to win this battle, she can't be selfish to see him suffering.

" Rest now Loke. Return to the Celestial . . . spirit realm " She whispered but the man in her arms didn't even bothered to look at her. She watch as he hissed and put his arm around her shoulder to support himself.

She can't take it anymore. She know anytime soon she'll pass out, and so do Loke. But she can't let this men win over and succeed.

" If you insist then fight with me . . . Loke " She look over him " Win this battle with . . . me " The Lion nod and let her go. He stand up fully and send the man that uses flames and charge him a Regulus Impact.

" My apology, Lucy-sama "

She look over her shoulder just in time to witness Capricorn's disappearing in the thin air. Her eyes fueled in anger as she watch the man that battle his spirit smile cruely in victory.

Can she hold Loke's gate any longer? She doubt it. She's already overpowered from the incident yesterday and opened four gates simultaneously, she doubt defeating these men.

 _Air_

She suddenly asked for air. She felt every inch of air in her body drained out of her. She hold her throat with both of her hands and cough as the ground beneath her shake rapidly and sand surround and blind her. Her knees weakened, roughly fall and felt the hard ground against her damped cheeks.

And then she heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Not from just a person but two. The wind blew her hair from her face and she watch as two pairs of shoes are approaching her. She look up and met two faces that she thought she will never see again.

" I never though the four of you have a thing for reunion . . . "

She managed to stand up and stare back at the man she know that knocked out all air from her body.

 _Aria_

She look towards the person in tow that she know the one who caused the earthquake.

 _Sol_

Then the man who's battling Loke.

 _Totomaru_

Finally, she met the eyes of the man that battled Capricorn. Even though she doesn't know why this man is with the team she thought dissolved years ago, she remember him, after all he was there when Gajeel tortured her, watched and heard her scream.

 _Boze_

Even without Juvia, she remember them. They kidnapped her after all. Tortured her. Fought the guild that she thought was her family.

" Element 4 "

 **-0-**

 **Author's Note :**

Just spent six hours writing this. Hope you like it. Comment and let me know what you think •.~


	3. Rune Knights

**• Rune Knights •**

It seems like memories of the past she chose to forgot are all coming back. Wounds she thought that are already healed are reopening again. Screams she once produced are echoing in her own ears. People she thought will that never reappear again are in front of her.

" So . . . so . . . so sorrowful. You are fighting alone for your own. Where are your Nakamas that you are so proud of having? " She heard Aria starting to say, " They left you. So sorrowful! "

She grit her teeth and tried to gather all her strength to stand up and face them properly but Sol disappeared from Aria's side and reappear in her side only to step on her back. Loke immediately look for his master once her agonizing screams reached his senses but caught off guard in which an open chance that Totomaru took and wrap his flames around him. Loke cried in pain and disappear in thin air before apologising to his Master.

Her breath thickened. She's now alone. Powerless. Never in her life she achieved to summon four spirits simultaneously and opening one more gate is a possibility for her to . . . die. She close her eyes and wait for an attack, accepting her fate once again but this time, there's no Rogue who will save her.

" Kill me already " She whisper, enough for the four to hear. She lay helplessly and wait for an attack but nothing came but instead she heard a laugh. An evil one.

" You think we'll kill you? " She reopened her eyes and stare at Aria's blindfolded pair of eyes. Confused, she ask, " Your intention or not, just kill me already "

Why would she live? She no longer have someone to turn to at the of the day with the exception of her spirits and too selfish to think but she's already tired. She's already tired crying her eyes out until she drop. She's already tired waiting for at least one person to come back. She just want to rest . . . forever.

And then there it is, she's feeling it. Slowly, air is draining out of her body. Sol's sand surround her more and a strand of sand envelope her throat and held her high. Luckily, Totomaru and Boze didn't do anything but instead just watch with victorious smiles in their faces.

This is the end. This is her end.

She always wanted to be a writer but not until now she realised that she already is. She became the moment she became independent and run away from home. She unknowingly write her own story without writing it in a piece of paper but instead carve it in her mind and heart. Together, she wrote the story of her life. She became a Fairytail Mage, befriended and became a member of the strongest team in their guild. Became a true Celestial Wizard and worthy to become the summoner of the ten Zodiac Spirits. She no longer wish for more. Today at this moment, she will finally put an end to her story but unlike those stories she read with happy ever after endings, her story will end with her heart full of loneliness, sorrow and despair but at the same time relieved that she will be finally free from the cruelness of this unfair world— her story will end fighting for her last breath to say that she's finally done.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, her eyes glowed blue and a magic seal appeared beneath her. Her mind blackout and her body felt numb as she levitate in mid air.

Drip, drop, drip, drop

Water

A water sphere suddenly formed around her and vanquish their magics. Totomaru's eyes widen and both he and Boze froze in their spots but Aria and Sol didn't even flinched like they were expecting this.

The skies dimmed. Many spheres appear around the blonde and the magic seal beneath her brightened more as she recite an incantation they are not familiar with.

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Met—

When the 88 constellations was about to bestow their power upon the caster, runes surround the blonde and the skies returned back to normal. Sol, who quickly recognized the runes, manifest a large amount of sand enough to cover them and disappear in thin air.

Lucy's body dropped in the ground as a group of five mages run towards her. Unfortunately, when they was about to reach her, they hit the barrier around her and bounced back, falling in their feet.

They immediately stand up and stare worriedly at the blonde inside but instead to wait for what will happen next the black haired man growled and ready to pound the barrier when a man with white cloak appeared with a group of Rune Knights behind him.

" Don't go near her for a moment. The runes around her is currently utilizing her powers " The Black haired man's eyes became wide at the man's words and was about to question him when he felt a hand in his shoulder.

" That is for the best Rogue " He want to question their lady but the look on her face is telling him not to.

Rogue return his gaze towards the man angrily and ask, " Why did you stopped her from completing the spell? She could have defeated them! ". The other other two wonder too why they stopped her. Element 4 should be captured now for attacking the town and for almost killing her but they stopped her. They just remained silent and wait for the answer.

" We all don't want her to die, no? " The man said.

Rogue want to question him but when he look towards their lady, the look in her face tell him not to. A light blue haired mage in their midst answer for all of them, " The little girl who witnessed the whole fight said Lucy-sama already summoned four spirits simultaneously. Three is a hard accomplishment, and four is too much. Completing the Ultimate Spell of the stars is more than opening another gate and that will give her the possibility to . . . die "

Their eyes widen at the girl's statement. She nod at the blond beside her, indicating for him to continue explaining, " Miss Lucy's body is getting weaker and weaker and her magic is seemingly running low when she was casting that spell and finishing it will immediately drain her magic and it will be her cause of death. Mest was barely quick enough to cast a spell so she won't be able to finish her incantation "

Yukino nod at Rufus and put her hand on Rogue's shoulder but he just ignored it and worriedly eye the blonde inside the runes.

" You already utilized her power but why is she still inside that barrier? What if you utilize her magic to zero? It's like completely finishing the spell " Rogue angrily asked.

" It seems like she's not in herself, in other words her own magic is controlling her, not she herself over it. If that continue, her own magic with kill her. We need to continue draining her magic until it drops to five, in that way she won't be able to summon even the spirit from a silver gate " Mest explained. He turn to one of the Knights and gesture the blonde. The man nod and walk towards the blonde and wear off the spell. The group of Rune Knights behind Mest walk towards Lucy and cast a spell. A water sphere surround her.

" Why water? " Their lady, Minerva asked. " Will she even be able to breathe? " Yukino questioned.

" It's not just any kind of water. That water sphere will depend on her magic. The stronger her magic, the faster she'll heal but it doesn't mean that its healing abilities will also depend on her magic. For the time being she's inside, the water will heal her from inside to outside and it will also help her regain her energy back to normal. That is better than to have a healer to heal her. And considering it's her ability, of coarse she will be able to breathe inside " Mest explained but it still doesn't make sense for them.

" You must be mistaken. She was never a Water Mage " Confusingly Yukino said.

" But Miss Lucy's body seemingly chose the Water Sphere " A Knight said.

They saw a little girl approaching them whom Yukino recognized the little girl who told them what happened earlier.

" I saw the blonde girl used Water magic when the four bad boys were attacking her. They all seemingly hadn't saw that I was watching them but if they did they just ignored me. When two of the attackers joined forces to kill the blonde, a water sphere surrounded her to protect herself " She said.

Yukino crouch down in front of her and said, " Are you sure it is her? You see, she have a spirit that can also use Water Magic. Maybe she summoned Aquarius "

The little girl shook her head, " I'm sure it is her "

" And why is that? " Minerva fiercely said.

" Because I myself is a wizard who's magic is Water "

Their eyes widen and Yukino froze in her spot.

" It's impossible " She whisper. After thanking the girl for the information, she left.

" I have a favor to ask " They all turn back to Mest.

" What is it? " The five mages asked in unison.

" Will you keep Miss Lucy Heartfilia for the time being we still don't capture Phantom Lord? "

" Phantom Lord? Are you saying it is reborn? " Their Master, Sting, asked for the first time along with Rogue.

" Unfortunately. And they are after Miss Heartfilia and have been searching for her for the past few months " Mest said that shocked them.

" But why would they search for her if she's only in their guild in Magnolia unless she's out of town for a mission " Rogue said.

Mest and the Knights are surprised by this.

" Miss Lucy is out of Fiore for the past few months and, " He look at every each one of them and said, " Are you not aware that Fairytail is disbanded months ago?


End file.
